Falling through hell with you in my arms
by MelloMatt2015
Summary: Axel and Roxas have been dating for 3 months, but what happens when Roxas's dad decides to take his beating to far? read to find out. warning! yaoi and rape scene! Axel-Roxas Riku-Sora Demyx-Zexion warning chapters are short
1. Chapter 1

Falling through hell with you in my arms.

Chapter one

Get out

Axel walked down the street. He did this every morning. He had a car, but he liked walking better. I gave him a chance to think. Today was Friday. He and Roxas had a date. They had been dating for 3 months now. Axel stopped in front of Roxas's house.

Suddenly he heard a BEEP BEEP BEEP. "Shut up you stupid clock!" The alarm clock came flying through the window, breaking it. Axel chuckled. He walked up to the front door and knocked. The door opened. There stood a very, very joyful brown haired kid.

"Hey axel! Come on in, Roxas is upstairs getting ready"

"Thanks sora, yea I heard him, the whole town did."

Axel walked in and put his bag down on the couch.

Sora shook his head. "Fifth alarm clock this month, dad is going to kill him"

They both stopped, Axel shivered and Sora rubbed his arm. They both knew who there dad really was. He was a drunk, abusive man. He would beat Roxas senseless he if he ever stepped out of line. Sora, being his twin, had tried to convenes him to call the cops, but he wouldn't. Their dad never touched Sora. For some reason he only yelled at him. Roxas had scars all over his body from that man. Luckily he had never gone too far. Roxas still had his innocence. "

"Hey Axel"

Axel and Sora looked up to see Roxas looking at them. Axel jumped up and put his arm around him.

"Hey Roxy!"

Roxas glared at him "don't call me that"

"yea, yea come on were gonna be late."

Roxas turned to Sora

"you coming?"

"No, I'm taking the day off with Riku"

Roxas shrugged

"Ok"

He grabbed he bag and walked out the front door, with Axel right behind him.

They began walking down the street

"Roxas, you know how you dad is going to react to that window."

"i know, but i was not thinking about him, i was thinking about killing that damn alarm clock, besides, i can take it, im used to it."

Axel stopped and gripped Roxas's shoulders to face him.

"I don't care, i love you to much to let you get beat every day by that man. one day he is going to go to far. and we both know that."

Roxas stood there with his mouth open

"y-y-you love me?"

Axel's eyes got soft, and he looked Roxas in the eyes

"yes, and i always will. that's why i can't loose you to that man."

Roxas buried his head into to Axel's chest. He began to cry. He spoke through his tears.

"i can't take it anymore! i hate him! i don't wanna die Axel. don't let me die."

Axel held him tight and rubbed his back.

"shhh, it's ok. im gonna help you. here i've got an idea. text 911 to me if you need help and need to come down there. ok?"

Roxas looked up at him with those big, beautiful eyes.

"ok"

Axel leaned in to kiss him. it was short, but full of love.

"come on, lets skip school today and go get some ice cream."

Roxas nodded as they began to walk.

"hey Roxas, lets stop by my house and drop off our bags"

"ok"

they walk down to Axel's house and step inside to see Sora and Riku making out.

**authors note**

**i hope you guys liked my first chapter. im working on the next one right now. this is my first story so please please please review and tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas and Axel stood there, trying to find the right words. Riku rubbed the back of neck.

"hey Axel, what are you doing home?"

"i live here moron, don't you have a house you can go to? and how the hell did you get in here?"

"that's a long story, i think we should go, come on Sora."

Riku gripped Sora's arm and dragged him out the house.

Roxas walked over to the couch

"im not gonna get AIDS from this couch am i?"

Axel walk over to him and pulled them both onto the couch

"no i think im negative." he said with a smirk

Roxas rolled his eyes and hit him with a pillow

Axel laughed and pulled Roxas closer. Roxas nestled his his head into Axel's chest.

Axel put his arm around him and closed his eye's as he they slowly drifted to sleep.

Roxas POV

_A lonely five year old Roxas sat on a park bench. Sora came running up to him._

_"wats rong woxas?_

_"go way"_

_"no, im your brother and mama says we has to say together"  
_

_"i said go away!"_

_Roxas stomped away into the street, then all of a sudden he heard horns and someone saying "Roxas, honey im coming!"_

_Then he heard her scream and lights flashing_

Roxas jerked awake and looked around, he saw a sleeping Axel with his arm around him. Then he remembered where he was. They had skipped school and came here. He looked at his watch. 4:15 school was just getting out. He sighed and shook Axel awake. A sleepy Axel look down at him.

"wa?, What time is it?"

"4:15, school is getting out, i better get home, i don't want dad too mad."

Axel sighed

"ok, but be careful, and remember 911 if you need me. do you want me to walk you?"

"no, im ok"

Axel got up and kissed him. Roxas kissed him back and walked out the door.

Roxas slowly walked down the street. He did not want to go home, but he knew he had to. His dad was going to beat him, that was for sure, but he never knew how far. He has had broken bones, knocked out teeth, and blood, lots and lots of blood. There was only one thing he didn't do, and he thanked god for that. He will never know what he did to make his dad hate him so much. His father, Ansem, has beat him, ever sense his mother died. His mother, Aerith, was a sweet gentle woman, who had jumped in front of a car, killing her, to save him. Maby that's why his father hates him. because he was the reason she was dead. He looked up at his house. His window was still broken. He sighed. He new what was coming, but did not want to. He took a deep breath and stepped through the front door.

There he saw a very angry, drunk man.

** authors note**

**thanks to those who reveiwed on my last chapter. sorry this chapter was short, but im working on the 3rd right now and will have it up soon. please review and tell me what you think! :))  
**


	3. Chapter 3 WARNING RAPE SCENE

Axel looked at the clock. 5:00 Roxas should be home by now. He started pacing across the room. Just then his phone rang. He ran and tripped

over three chairs to get it. He looked at the ID. _Demyx_ What the hell did he want? He pressed talk.

"_What the hell do you want?"_

_"that's a nice way to great your best friend."_

_"sorry dem im just in a bad moon is all."_

_"ok, well, just called to say that Zexy wants to come into town while im on brake from my tour and thought we could hang out."_

_"sounds great, when?"_

_"next Friday"_

_"cool, look i got to go ill call ya"_

_"bye'_

Axel hung up the phone. Demyx was the lead singer for the band "Melodious Nocturne" nobody really knows how the hell he came up with that name, but it just stuck. Anyways, Demyx was always on tour, his boyfriend Zexion had nothing to do with the band, but traveled with band consist of Demyx, Xigbar, and Marluxia. and everyone loved them. Axel walked over to the couch. His phone rang. He got a text from Roxas.

_911_

Roxas put his phone down. He heard his father going through his stuff. He new what was about to happen, he new it from the moment he walked in the front door.

_flashback_

_Roxas stepped through the front door. There he saw his father. Beer bottle in one hand, whip in the other. Roxas collapsed onto his knees._

_"dad, please"_

_"shut up you piece of shit!"_

_He reached forward and grabed Roxas by the shirt. throwing him into the wall._

_"take off your shirt!"_

_"dad p-"_

_"SHUT UP AND DO IT!"_

_Roxas began cry but stopped himself as he took his shirt off. His father pushed him down to the floor on his stomach. He raised his whip and brought it down hard onto him. Roxas screamed out in pain. His father repeated this 10 more times before stripping him naked. then through him onto his bed and told him to wait there. _

_ end of flashback_

Roxas sat on his fathers bed, naked, waiting for his fate. His father came in and stripped down to nude. He punched Roxas in the stomach.

"be a good boy a suck me"

Roxas covered his mouth with his hands and shook his head. Ansem punched him again and he cried out in pain. He shoved himself in there as far as it could go.

"now suck it" he growled

Roxas did as he was told. after a few minutes of that he took himself out and pushed Roxas down on the bed. He spread Roxas's legs and shoved himself into him. Roxas bit the pillow, trying not to cry out in pain. Ansem went back and forth as fast as he could, making Roxas bleed even more. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the door burst open. There stood Axel, with a horrified look.

"Roxas!"

Ansem stood up and pulled a knife from under the covers.

"so Roxas, this you boyfriend? well, Mr. Boyfriend how do you like this!"

He stabbed Roxas in the arm as he cried out in pain. Axel ran foreword but was stopped by Ansem.

"come any closer and Roxy here gets a good stab in the chest."

He held the knife up to Roxas. Axel pulls a gun out of his pocket.

"put the gun down or i shoot!"

Ansem just laughed

"boy, i have been waiting to die for years."

He stabbed Roxas dead into the center of his chest. Roxas cried out in pain as Ansem laughed.

"NOOO!"

Axel shot the gun and hit Ansem in the head. He died that night with an evil smile on his face. Axel ran over to Roxas. Blood covered his body. He pulled the knife out of his chest and held a cloth up to stop the bleeding. He looked down at a barley breathing Roxas. Axel began to sob as he cradled Roxas in his arms.

"no, come on Roxas wake up. don't do this to me, come on!"

Axel pulled out his phone and called 911

_"911, what is you emergency?"_

"_help, please help! my friend has been beaten, raped, and stabbed in the chest!  
_

"_ok, hun just calm down and tell me where you are"_

_"2648 twilight street"_

_"ok im sent help"_

_"thank you so much"_

Axel hung up the phone and looked down at Roxas and began to cry harder

"please come back Roxas, i need you. your my life!"

Just then police and paramedics rushed in.

Roxas POV

He knew this would happen. He just was to afraid to do anything. He looked up at his laughing father as he pushed the knife into his chest.

The last thing he heard was a gun shot, and Axel crying out. Then everything went black.

**authors note**

**hope you liked it! im working on the fourth chap. right now! please review!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 THE END

Axel paced the waiting room is the hospital. Demyx stood up and pushed him into a chair.

"would you please sit down!" Axel stood up again and began pacing once more

"i can't!, what if he doesn't make it! what if i was to late! oh Demyx you should have been there it was horrifying! he was so scarred! oh if he doesn't make it. i just don't know!"

Axel sat down and began to sob. Demyx came up to him

"it's ok, he's gonna make it. "

"but-"

just then Sora and Riku can rushing in. Sora ran up to Axel shaking him by the shoulders

"what happened to him!"

Axel stood up and took a deep breath,"your father, he beat him, then raped him, then stabbed him. i didn't get there soon enough, i pulled out a gun and told him to drop the knife. He stabbed Roxas in the chest, then i shot him in the head, killing him. im sorry"

Axel took another deep breath and sat back down, his face burred in his hands.

Sora sat down and Riku his hand on his shoulder. Sora looked up at Axel.

"is he gonna be ok?"

"i don't know, the doctors are working on him right now."

just then the doctor stepped out. everyone stood up, waiting for an answer. the doctor look at all of them and smiled.

"the boy is very lucky to have you Axel, you saved his life. you may go in now."

everyone gave sighs of relieve. They all walked in to see a very pale, and tiered looking Roxas. Axel ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Roxas oh Roxas thank god your ok!"

Roxas smiled and squeezed his hand.

"thanks to you"

Sora came up to him

"Roxas I'm so sorry, thank god that man is dead."

Roxas bowed his head

"i wonder what mom would say."

Axel gave a warm smile

"she would be proud of you, both of you" he said looked back at Sora Just then Demyx began to cry onto Zexion's shoulder.

"such a happy ending!"

everyone laughed. just then a man walked in. He had long silver hair.

"hello Roxas, im you uncle sephiroth**"** he gave a evil and unwelcome smile

Axel stood up

"what do you want?"

He pointed his finger at Axel

"you are the one who killed my brother!"

He pulled out a gun and aimed and fired, but Zexion had jumped in front of the bullet. there hey lay in pain, blood coming out his shoulder.

"NOOO!" Demyx ran up to him and punched him across the face, knocking the gun out of his hand. he lay there laughing as Axel ran up Zexion began to hold a cloth up to his shoulder. Sora runs outside.

"HELP! MAN SHOT! HELP!"

men and women rushed in to restrain sephiroth and help Zexion. they carried sephiroth out as continued laughing. The doctors rushed to help Zexion. as the whole room seemed to be going frantic.

Zexion POV

I lay there in pain as i see my Demyx fighting of the gun man. Axel comes rushing over to me and starts to tend to my wound. The pain is unbearable. I hear Sora yelling and i see men and women rushing in to to. soon everything goes black.

one year later Axel POV

It's been one year sense that day at the hospital, the day when Zexion saved my life. we sat there for 5 hours before we were told that Zexion would be ok. Demyx was so happy he cried. now we and Roxas share an apartment, so do Sora and Riku. Demyx and Zexion are on a vacation and i hear are due to get married. I went to court for the murder of Ansem, but it was ruled self defense. all in all it turned out ok. Roxas still has the scars from that man and still is not ready for sex. i understand that. and he should feel that way. that man was nothing. the only thing i regret is not getting there sooner. Me and Roxas are going on a vaction to the beach and there i will give him this ring. i pry he says yes. i love Roxas, got it memorized?

the end

** authors note**

**well that's it. the end of this story. i hope you guys liked it. i might write a sequel if you guys want me to. so please give me review telling me if you want a sequel!  
**


End file.
